rin's flu
by MaSchreiben27
Summary: the title says it all, the real question is will sesshomaru give up his pride for awhile to help a sick rin? my guess probably. no sesshomaru/rin romance intended. i dont own inuyasha or the characters only the story XD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sesshomaru glided at an even pace as he and his followers flew toward the west, the only place that Naraku could be hiding. His thoughts were distracted by Rin's laugh, he trained his ears to hear their conversation.

"Wow Jaken did you feel that!" Rin exclaimed excitedly.

"Humph of course I did Rin I'm sitting right next to you!" Jaken shouted back.

"It seems ah-un is need some rest" he finished before Rin could question him on why there transportation had suddenly shook. Rin took action immediately.

"Excuse me lord Sesshomaru may we stop and rest?" Rin called to him. He glanced back swiftly then dropped suddenly downward to an open meadow near a large shimmering river. Once they reached the soft grass Rin jumped off of ah-un and made for a patch of mushrooms growing on the roots of a tree nearby. Sesshomaru watched curiously as Rin swiftly gathered as many mushrooms as her arms could hold then ran over to ah-un with a smile splattered on her face.

"Here ah-un I got you food!" the excitement welled inside of her. Ah-un only glanced at the smelly things then watched Rin wondering what she as doing.

"Silly girl demons don't eat such food" Jaken announced as he glared at Rin.

"Well what do they eat then?" Rin said with a look of determination on her face. Sesshomaru watched as Jaken eyes widened with a small sense of panic for he was smart enough to know that Sesshomaru would not stand for Rin knowing that demons ate all kinds of things including humans. Just for good measure Sesshomaru sent a single glare at Jaken before the frog demon replied.

"Well….they eat…." Jaken was trembling as he tried to make up a lie, luckily Sesshomaru decided to interrupt.

"Rin" he said his voice and expression monotone as usually.

"Yes my lord?" Rin replied the matter of demon food forgotten.

"Go catch some fish this is the only chance you will get today" he said plainly remembering the river only a few yards away. He watched as her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Yes my lord" she answered before skipping away with her usual grin of happiness. He often wondered how such a small child that had been through so much horror could remain happy but in the end he never could figure it out, instead he just let it be and continued to let her smile bring him joy too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as her lord had mentioned the word fish Rin had realized just how hungry she was as she skipped toward the river. Rin casually dipped her toes in the water, she almost let out a yap as she felt the coldness of the river, even on a sunny day like this.

_Oh well_ Rin thought as her feet squished into the sandy floor of the river. She wadded deeper once she spotted fish trying to swim against the current.

_What a silly thing to do_ thought Rin as she watched them wiggle their entire body in an effort to move upstream that only resulted in them staying at a standstill since the fish and the water held the same strength. Rin was about to move closer to see if she could catch some when suddenly something caught her eye. She turned her head to find bright purple flowers shifting in the wind on the opposite river bank. A smile lit her face as she thought of giving it to lord Sesshomaru, with all her focus was now on the flower she stepped tenderly across the now rocky bottom, she glanced quickly back to find Sesshomaru lost in thought while Jaken was mumbling to himself as he paced around ah-un.

"Good I'll make it a surprise" rin whispered to herself as she went back to the task at hand. Rin now at the center of river failed to notice the strength of the current as she continued her mission.

"Almost there…" Rin grunted with determination as she pushed herself through the icy waters she felt her stomach prickly, finally the water had soaked through her kimono to her skin but she moved on unfazed by the coldness creeping up her body.

Rins eyes widened suddenly in surprise as the bed beneath her feet went down suddenly, dunking her underneath to water! She tried to scream but only water filled her mouth while the light of day was swallowed by the darkness that enveloped her vision.

She couldn't think straight, her mind was on fire trying to decide which way was up or down as the waters twisted and turned her again and again never allowing a breath of air. In the frenzy of her mind she saw Sesshomaru looking at her with his monotone expression, she wanted to see him again but the vison blurred as she opened her eyes again to find she was still in that dark, wet space. She kicked and punched out in all directions trying to find something anything to help her, instead she felt a solid impact on her leg that might of hurt if the water hadn't numbed her to the point where she could only feel her lungs burning for air. Struggling that's what she was doing, struggling for her life but to no avail.

Her body ached for her to breathe but she held on to her breath because she knew it was the only air she had in this dark tunnel. _How long can I do this, how long can I live without air? I wish Sesshomaru would save me but I don't think he will this time…_

The thought of Sesshomaru suddenly relaxed her mind and her body went lip as the urge to fight was given up.

_I want to see Sesshomaru again_ Rin thought as she closed her eyes, and sure enough he was there just watching her through glazed eyes as if trying to remain emotionless but barley succeeding.

With fears forgotten Rin tried to call out to him but the attempt sucked the last air from her lungs, it wasn't a thought anymore if she would live or die, it was a fact in Rin's mind she was going to die but then what?

_Would Sesshomaru miss me once I'm dead? Will he move on without me or will he morn my death?_ Questions filled Rin's head as she felt her mind begin to drift into blackness with the last thing she saw being a dark shadow looming over and stong hands clasping her body.

**i would love any comments on how i might make the story better, thanks! review please**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The question of where Naraku had vanished to haunted Sesshomaru's mind with every passing hour. how was it that the great lord Sesshomaru couldn't pick up a half demon such as Naraku's scent, no one had ever evaded Sesshomaru unless he wished not to find them but this was unheard of until now that is.

His deep thought was interrupted by a complaining Jaken.

"Ugh what is taking that pesky girl so long to catch a fish!" he wailed as he slumped down in defeat. The mention of Rin alerted Sesshomaru a bit as he tried to focus on Rin's high pitched voice but surprisingly there was none, in fact Sesshomaru couldn't smell Rin's scent either! Where had she gone?

Sesshomaru turned his head sharply toward the river where Rin was supposed to be but she was nowhere in sight. A prickle of panic tried to shoot through Sesshomaru but he knocked it down as he regained his composer. He stood up silently and walked to the edge of the river.

Strange…he could still smell Rin's scent but it was washed out a little as if it were a day old which it wasn't. _Rin…where are you_ Sesshomaru thought as he looked up and down the bank on either side of the river and that's when he spotted it, a single purple flower dancing in the breeze just across from him.

Knowing Rin she would defiantly try to get such a prize but that would mean… terror struck him as he looked deeper in the water and saw to his horror the dimmed color of orange toward the bottom. _Rin!_ He wasted no time jumping in the river where he had seen her. It took no time at all to spot the bright kimono under the gloomy surface but Sesshomaru was no less worried because Rin's small body wasn't struggling to find the surface but instead limp as if dead.

Sesshomaru swiftly pulled her out of the water and jumped onto land gentle laying Rin on the grass. But before anything he needed Jaken away.

"Jaken fetch some wood!" he called over while keeping his tone in balance as to not alert the toad of the girl's danger. The half asleep Jaken suddenly jumped at the order before scurrying into the woods.

Sesshomaru returned his attention to his ward that had still made no move to show she was alive. A surge of panic struck Sesshomaru's heart as he saw no movement of her lungs and heard no heart beat. Sesshomaru quickly pulled out tenseiga and to his relief saw no pallbearers from the underworld. As long as Rin wasn't dead then tenseiga would be able to heal her. He swept the sword swiftly across her torso.

He knelt down again to Rin's side, he focused his hearing on the girl and to his comfort he heard her tiny heart beating inside of her and the water that she had swallowed sputtering out of her mouth as she choked it out. Once all the water was gone and air was moving freely in and out of her lungs the tightness in Sesshomaru's chest resided. Rin remained unconscious throughout the night by the fire and although it worried him at least he was able to watch over her closely so nothing more happened to her.

**what do you think so far? i have a couple more chapters already written but i wanted to know some others thoughts first. review please :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cold, that's what filled Rins mind as she cracked her eyes open to the bright sun shining over the mountain tops. She sat up slowly trying to clear the haze in her head. _Why was it so cold? Isn't it the time of year when the snow melted and the flowers bloomed?_ _If so then why was she so cold…_

"Maybe it's just a cold morning" said Rin aloud even though she hadn't meant to.

"Ah Rin you've finally awoken" she heard Jaken call over as he made his way toward her. He stopped a few feet from her looking at her strangely as if he thought he saw something but wasn't sure if it were real or not, either way Rin had better things to do.

"Where is lord Sesshomaru?" she asked curiously as Jaken mental snapped himself out of it. And looked around as if realizing for the first time that Sesshomaru had indeed left.

"Oh! Where…where is lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken shouted in his squeaky voice as he jumped around truly annoyed by the absence of his lord. Just then Rin and Jaken heard the bushes stir suddenly and looked to see lord Sesshomaru standing over them with a boar in his hand while his eyes trained on Rin. Rin was about to say something when Sesshomaru spoke first.

"Here Rin…." He dropped the boar heavily to the ground with a thud.

"You should eat before we go" he finished as he began walking away then paused looking back

"Jaken prepare the food for Rin" he said simply before gliding to a nearby tree and seating himself. Rin then turned to see Jaken's face slightly red with anger at his task of being a servant to a human but in the end he quietly complained to himself as he began skinning the boar in order to roast it.

"Ugh…Rin would you mind getting some wood so we may cook this" Jaken asked over his shoulder as he hacked away at the raw meat. "Sure master Jaken!" Rin piped and ran into the woods closest to her.

Rin picked every twig and branch she found not sure as to the amount of wood that would be required. As she skipped around she suddenly felt her throat tickle and couldn't help but cough at it as if there were tiny little legs crawling up and down her throat just waiting for air to push them up and out of her mouth. Rin gave no special thought to the matter and continued her search for branches. Once having found as much as her short arms could carry she trotted back toward camp with satisfaction filling her face.

She pushed herself into the clearing to find a boar ready to be cooked and a slightly irritated Jaken waiting for her return.

"Finally!" Jaken let out a hurtful sigh as he ran over and grabbed Rins twigs and threw them in a pile.

"That will be all Rin" he said making Rin want to hit him for his lack of gratitude but she decided not to even mention her feelings since she was overtake by a sudden urge to lie down and rest. Which she did since neither lord Sesshomaru nor Jaken required her assistance.

**sorry that it took so long to get up to the part where rin actualy gets the flu but i just have a hard time jumping right into a story without a little backround first, if that makes any sense...read and review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sesshomaru sat in the silence of the night watching his mortal ward sleep soundly. It would almost be morning which Sesshomaru was looking forward to greatly as he saw it as a chance to make sure Rin was ready to move on and had no further problems with the drowning incident. He watched as she shifted in her sleep trying to reach comfort. This wouldn't have bothered him if he hadn't heard her small stomach make a terrible noise. The growl of her stomach annoyed his ears as he knew this meant Rin was hungry even if she was sleeping. He would have to find food for her until she was better since losing her wasn't an option.

"Don't worry Rin I will be back" he said to her sleeping form as if she would be able to hear him. She didn't respond as he didn't expect her too and with a short glance at Jaken's snoring stance he walked soundlessly into the forest to kill the boar he had heard earlier that morning.

As Sesshomaru paced through the forest he spotted the dull animal grazing on a bush that was occupied by bright blue berries. _Too bad that it would have to die in the middle of a meal_ thought Sesshomaru as he slide his sword out and ended the creatures life with a single stroke. _I wish I was able to protect Rin as easily as I had killed that boar_ Sesshomaru thought as he lifted the now limp creature up and began his trek back to their camp.

Once Sesshomaru was close he heard Rins soft voice and Jaken's panicked one. They were discussing the fact that he was gone well more like Jaken was making a fool out of himself as he jumped and squirmed with worry. As he came into the clearing he saw Rin sitting up with a slightly dazed look about her and Jaken's wide eyes stare at him so intently it made him want to rip his large eyes out.

"Here Rin" he said as he placed the boar in front of her.

"you should eat before we go" he finished as he walked on, _wait Rin is just a child_ Sesshomaru remembered and decided to add to his show of kindness by making Jaken do all the hard work so Rin could rest along with the fact that he didn't want Rin covered in boar blood.

While Jaken cut into the boar he heard him ask Rin if she could get firewood and Sesshomaru had second thoughts about hitting him or leaving him be. _How dare he ask Rin to do something like that after what she has been through!_ Sesshomaru's body tightened with anger at the imp but it dissolved as he remembered that the imp had no clue as to what Rin had been through last night, in fact he wasn't sure if Rin remembered it all either.

Instead of protesting Jaken's request towards Rin he decided to stay silent and keep track of Rin through his nose and ears as he heard every step she took and smelt ever y thing Rin came near. To his relief nothing extraordinary happened to Rin and she returned within a few minutes unharmed.

He watched as Rin handed Jaken the firewood then went over to ah-un where she lay down and rested obviously still worn out by yesterday or was collecting wood that tiring toward a human. The thoughts about it came and went and Sesshomaru focused on Rins heart beat as he waited for the pork to cook and for his journey to find Naraku to continue already.

**okay so sesshomaru doesnt see that shes sick but hey she doesnt know it either. by the way thanks for the review it made my day XD**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Cold and dark that's all Rin felt as she sank lower and lower into the abyss of nothingness. She tried to scream for help but the substance she was in only took the chance to rush into her body. Now she couldn't breathe…she was suffocating to death…and lord Sesshomaru wasn't there to save her. _

"_Rin…Rin" she twisted her head around but she could find the source of the call. Was it her lord? Was he trying to reach her? _

"_Rin come on"_

"Rin wake up already" an annoyed Jaken said as he lightly shook her shoulders.

"Hmm? What is it Jaken?" Rin said slowly cracking her eyes open to find Jaken staring at her clearly irritated with her lack of responsibility.

"Your food is done cooking" he grumbled before stalking toward the fire where he yanked off a piece of the cooked boar meat and shoved it in his mouth.

Rin stood up slowly still groggy from her short nightmare. She lazily walked over to the food and slumped to the ground glad that the short walk was over. Jaken glanced over at her quickly,

"Rin hurry up and eat lord Sesshomaru probably wants to leave soon." Rin turned her eyes slowly toward him to show that she had heard then moved them back to the meat in front of her.

Even before she the boar had started cooking Rin hadn't been that hungry which was unusual considering she hadn't eating for seven hours during the night. She had thought that after a few minutes had passed that her stomach would be grumbling but it remained silent along with her mouth staying dry refusing to desire the food it so needed. Although the very thought of eating made Rin feel sick to her stomach she gradually pulled a piece of meat off and began nibbling on the edge for she didn't want to dishonor lord Sesshomaru by not eating what he had generously caught for them. Jaken saw Rins tiny bites and was outraged at first but decided that he better make sure he had cause to be angry.

"Rin why do you eat so little?" Rin heard Jaken ask as he watched her. She turned to him trying to think of an excuse.

"oh I was just testing to make sure it was cooked enough…otherwise I might get sick from eating raw meat…" she hoped that she had sounded convincing and judging by Jaken's next response it appears she had.

"Foolish girl why would you doubt my cooking skills after all the time we have traveled together!" he turned as he pondered over what he had viewed as an insult. Rin forced herself to eat the rest of the small chunk of meat but soon regretted it as her stomach flipped with discomfort. Jaken nor ah-un seemed to hear her stomachs complaining so she assumed that Sesshomaru wouldn't hear it either.

Instead of eating it, Rin took off the remaining boar which happened to not be a lot due to Jaken's bottomless stomach. Rin stood up and paced over to ah-un and offered him the rest which he took gratefully rewarding her with a soft nudge to the head.

As she watched him eat then saw Sesshomaru stand.

"Rin, Jaken were leaving." He said simply as he began walking west leaving it up to Jaken and Rin to catch up. Jaken quickly yelped in despair and shot after his lord,

"Wait lord Sesshomaru don't leave me!" and was out of sight before Rin even mounted ah-un. Usually she would walk until she got tired but even with the short nap and a full night's rest she was feeling weak and tired as if she already had walked a day's length. Either way ah-un didn't mind carrying his favorite person.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sesshomaru starred sideways at the rising sun and tried to occupy his thoughts with killing Naraku but a certain human girl kept flashing in and out of his mind. Finally he gave up and turned his head toward Jaken and Rin. They were sitting by the fire eating, well Jaken was, and Rin looked less like she was eating food and more like she was testing poison. As Sesshomaru pondered the thought Jaken took notice to the way Rin was eating and spoke up.

"Rin why do you eat so little?" he had asked and Sesshomaru tuned his ears to make sure he heard all their conversation. He saw Rin pause with hesitation before answering in a voice that sounded tired,

"Oh I was just testing to make sure it was cooked enough…otherwise I might get sick from eating raw meat…" Sesshomaru could tell she had made that up on the spot but what puzzled him more was why Rin had lied In the first place. Of all his months of knowing her he had never once believed she was lying especially since there was no reason to lie in the first place. He was interrupted by Jaken's remark,

"Foolish girl why would you doubt my cooking skills after all the time we have traveled together!" he sounded like his usual self to untrained ears but Sesshomaru knowing Jaken for centuries knew he was hurt by Rins comment. Watching as Jaken turned away he heard a sudden growling noise. At first he thought it to be a demon nearby or maybe even a half demon but when he sniffed that air he only picked up his three followers and nothing else besides a rabbit or two. He had almost forgotten about the noise when he heard it again this time he pin pointed it to Rin. "she must still be hungry" Sesshomaru thought easily even though his instincts told him it was more complicated than that he chose not to worry about it and just returned his gaze to the horizon.

As they traveled along the road Sesshomaru became increasingly worried about Rin and her well being. Ever since they left camp he had noticed that she had been riding on ah-un instead of skipping around picking flowers. This didn't bother him too much until he noticed how quite she was, in fact she hadn't spoken a word not even to Jaken who had been constantly blabbering about stuff neither of them cared for.

He glanced back at her keeping his features emotionless but it was difficult to hide his worry as he saw that she was laying down as if sleeping and yet they had only just begun there day's journey. _How could she be tired already? I witnessed her sleeping throughout the night so why did she sleep now? Did the event yesterday tire her that much? _Sesshomaru pondered this as he shifted his gaze forward again, eyeing the upcoming river. A slight panic shot through him as he thought of how Rin would react to another river but it was settled as he knew she wouldn't make the same mistake twice, she was bright for her age after all.

As they approached the river Sesshomaru slowed his stride so he walked beside ah-un and Rin.

"Rin" he said and saw her form shuffle. She only grunted in response which slightly annoyed him but he continued on anyway.

"There is a river ahead do you wish to stop for a drink?" usually he didn't ask such thing but he felt he had to this time. He watched her turn her head to face him but remained in a laying position.

"I'm not thirsty…" she answered plainly as she starred at him with tired eyes or was it just his imagination? Her words sunk in _not thirsty? Since when was Rin a mortal human not in need of water?_

"Are you sure?" he defiantly never did this, and now Rin even started to notice. She sat up and eyed him curiously before answering.

"Do you wish me to drink?"

"Yes" he answered coolly as he turned his face away from her large brown eyes.

"okay" Rin said with a sigh which disturbed him since usually Rin seemed to cherish every word from him with a smile on her face or at least a giggle or two, but no Rin only hopped off of ah-un and strode over to the water dropping somewhat limply at its edge. He was concerned at the way she moved so sluggishly but how would he explain a great demon festering over a mortal girl. So he simply watched as she scooped some up in her hands and sipped it gradually as if it would hurt her to drink too much.

He was beginning to accept that at the rate she was drinking that it would take awhile and was about to settle himself when she stood up and slumped back over to ah-un. Before she even got there she stumbled on several clumps of grass and rock, but each time she barely caught herself from landing face first in the dirt. Once at ah-un she attempted to climb onto his back and normally she could do it all by herself but this time she slipped and landed hard on the grass. Sesshomaru flinched slightly as it happened with a sharp feeling of worry wash over him. He heard her let out a groan and try again this time with ah-un using one of his heads to nudge her up the rest of the way.

Once they began walking again Sesshomaru made sure to stay next to ah-un just to make sure Rin didn't fly off again. After a few minutes he saw that she could hold herself on the two headed dragons back and gradually strode farther and farther away until he was back at the front of his group. _Maybe she had just slipped…_he thought as he questioned why Rin had fallen in the first place. He refused to believe there was something wrong with Rin and just kept walking as if it were any other day. But it wasn't another day since any other day Rin was singing and running and picking flowers, not tripping and sleeping. A demon as great as himself would not dare admit that he was worried for the health of the girl but couldn't deny it to himself forever could he?

**finally sesshomaru shows some concern XD sorry it took so long but oh well its here now, it might take longer to update chapter 8 since i will actually have to type it, 1-7 i had pre-typed before i even posted anything so yeah i apolize ahead of time for however long it will take. love your reviews!**


End file.
